Lunaria Town
Lunaria Town was first introduced in Love Scramble spin-off event, and later again in Yukiya Reizen's sequel. Overview Lunaria Town has all year long temperate weather, green vegetation and is the largest city in Weluminous region. Its name came from how much it is illuminated with moonlight, also called as Luluna in 2016 version, "Lunar City" or specified by Elias as colloquially "City of the Moon." All names being related with "moon."Wizardess Heart. Love Scramble. Retrieved on October 10, 2019. Infrastructure The town/city have low ruffed buildings, colorful bricks, stalls and moon symbols all over town. At night the bricks of the houses and roads react to the moonlight shining. At the center of the town square there is a commemorative Moon Monument with its moon people's legend. Locations Train Station: connect Lunaria and Gedonelune. Town Square: the first location after the train station. It contain many buildings, stalls and the moon monument. Stalls: A stall had on display an array of accessories with shiny moon-shaped deep blue pearls that "seemed that they held the very galaxy in them." The shop clerk said they were called moon gems and have been around the town for generations, made from Lunatera. The necklaces pair formed the shape of a full moon when put together, said to "protect lovers from all sorts of disasters and long lasting bond." Mines: collect the mineral Lunatera used in moon gems confection, in accessories, and said to have the "power of the moon in them to keep evil spirits away." Moon Garden: is where the moon festival announcement and dance are held. Hotel: Can be booked for the night. Traditions Legend: The moon people came down to earth from the sky (on the day the moon festival is celebrated in town). The moon people had the Moon Monument as a protective charm to ward off evil spirits. When the Lunar Princess descended right there the first person she saw and met was Almater a man from that town and her fated love. The Lunar Princess (now mention as queen) fell in love with him, and their child born in the city became the new queen of the moon, bonding both earth and moon lands and forming a lasting peace. Lufenalia Annual Event: Also called as "moon festival" is traditional annual event. The people wear white colored traditional garb with all sorts of moon shaped accessories to match the moon's people from the tale. Each year is chosen a Lunar Princess, any unmarried woman is eligible not matter their age nor birth's place. Each candidate receive a white moon-shaped moonstone, after the sunset when the moon appeared the chosen one's moonstone would glow and the candidate was to return to the moon garden afterwards. The mayor talk with them, lend the chosen woman a dress and she would need to pick a boy to be her Almater to "pray for earth and moon peace," and being said that the chosen couple would "live happily ever after." The couple would then sit in a throne and the folk dance would start, the first music with couples and the second with same sex partners. The dance had claps and foot stomping. Known Citizens *Yukiya Reizen's family, mother and youngest sister named Saya.Wizardess Heart. Yukiya Reizen's sequel. Retrieved on July 27, 2018 Unnamed: *Mayor *"The Wife" (it was not said who's wife) *Townman/Townwoman *Shop Clerk needed: following text need reference. Please help our wikia grown. Hotel: This is a large hotel, you have to go to the counter to get a room key and you are giving a room number. In the event story, Elias and the MC share a room together for the night, they are giving pajamas with moon symbols on them to sleep in. Seaside: This is a sandy beach with seashells that often are found on shore. You only hear about it in Yukiya's event route, since he takes the MC there. Yukiya let's her pick out a bathing suit, though Liz seems to like the one piece sets more. Yukiya liked the bathing suit with dogs on them, but Liz tells him she will be too embarrassed to wear that in public, so she buys the red full bathing suit instead. This is the only town said to have humans and neko's living together peacefully. The people of this town wear robes with moon symbols on them, it is said in the event story that the MC, Elias and Joel are giving these robes to wear once they enter the town so that the townsfolk don't look down on them. Category:Locations